


【LMDM/SSDM】秘密

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Lucius Malfoy, Top Severus Snape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: 从小时候开始，卢修斯就和德拉科共享了一个秘密。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

德拉科有一个秘密，关于他的父亲。

在外人面前，卢修斯总是一副过度溺爱儿子的样子，事实上也是如此。他会在繁忙的公务中抽出时间抱着德拉科亲自到脱凡成衣店挑选最新样式带蕾丝花边的小腿袜，会在蜂蜜公爵上新的时候把第一批糖果全部包下，即使是不受欢迎的蟑螂堆，任由德拉科尝了一口就扔给家里的小精灵让它处理掉，仿佛那些花大钱买来的糖果连一个纳特都不值，甚至当德拉科还是一个话都说不利索的小团子的时候就被卢修斯抱着会见魔法部那些大人物了。或许是因为早年丧父的经历让卢修斯对他的独子格外的宠爱，无论是政敌还是凤凰社那些看他不顺眼的敌人，都不得不承认对外阴险狡诈的卢修斯是魔法界数一数二的好父亲。

德拉科最崇拜他的父亲，和母亲不一样，母亲虽然也对他十分你爱，但总是管着德拉科不让他做这个做那个，但在父亲这，即使是再荒唐的要求都能得到满足，而德拉科从来没有让他的父亲失望过，他那些不讲道理的要求不像他那离经叛道的表舅小天狼星一样出于对家族的叛逆，而最多是出于小孩子无伤大雅的好奇天性。

在六岁之前，最过分的要求不过是把他的儿童笤帚扔在一边，指着预言家日报上光轮1700的广告哭着闹着要骑着它在后院玩罢了纳。西莎和家养小精灵花了一下午都没哄好德拉科，等卢修斯下班回家的时候，德拉科哭得嗓子都哑了，胸脯随着微弱的啜泣一抽一抽地起伏。卢修斯刚刚在魔法部损失了一座矿产的开采权，心情自然不好，看到他素来乖巧的儿子此时正像韦斯莱家那些没人教的小孩一样不顾形象地坐在客厅的地板上，脸色不由得狰狞了一下。从眼角悄悄注视着卢修斯的德拉科被吓得一哆嗦，下意识地止住了眼泪，嘴里不可抑制地打了个哭嗝。

“爸爸…”

德拉科眼眶红彤彤地看着卢修斯，灰蓝色的眸子里还蓄着半掉不掉的泪水，虽然祈求地看着卢修斯，但生物躲避危险的本能却让他往纳西莎身边蹭。

卢修斯没有在意德拉科那些小动作，眯着眼睛盯着瑟瑟发抖的儿子，和德拉科如出一辙的灰眸子里酝酿着一场剧烈的暴风雨。在卢修斯强大的气场下，所有人都维持着小心翼翼的沉默，连刚刚拿头撞墙的家养小精灵都不知道什么时候停了下来，躲在柱子后面瑟瑟发抖地看着他的主人。忽然，卢修斯笑了一下，笑声打破了沉默，他理了理袍子走过去弯下腰抱住了他的儿子，调整好姿势单手托住德拉科，让红着眼睛的小人趴在自己怀里，另一只手揉了揉儿子的金发，灰眸里一派平静，仿佛刚刚的怒火只是所有人的错觉。

“现在知道害怕了？小混蛋。只此一次，下次不许让妈妈担心。”

卢修斯和纳西莎打了个招呼，让她晚饭不用等他们，就抱着德拉科转身踏进壁炉去了对角巷。

德拉科本来缩在卢修斯的怀里一动也不敢动，他从来没有看过卢修斯对自己这么阴沉的样子，他曾见过卢修斯对他那些手下发泄怒火，但那个时候他是站在他爸爸的背后，而不是在他身前直面这个男人。他知道自己这次是有一些过分了，但卢修斯严厉的样子却让他不由得委屈，等卢修斯抱着他在对角巷走了一会儿之后，他终于放开了胆子在卢修斯的怀里暗暗地哭了起来。

“爸爸刚刚好凶…呜呜呜…爸爸不可以凶小龙…”

卢修斯只是嘴上底底地安慰着，用冰凉的手指从头顶顺着德拉科的后颈一路向下，一下一下地抚摸怀里的小孩子，低下头借着铂金长发的遮挡舔掉了德拉科脸上的泪水。

“乖…”

“小龙的眼泪要流在有意义的地方啊…”

卢修斯状似叹息了一声，声音模糊得让德拉科听不清楚。

当晚，卢修斯抱着德拉科骑着最新买的光轮1700在马尔福庄园上空飞了一圈又一圈。小孩子的精力本来就差，飞过之后精疲力竭的德拉科陷在柔软的被子里，心满意足地想，爸爸果然最爱我了。

他那时还太年轻，不知道命运所有的馈赠都早已在暗中标好价格。

——————————

德拉科是在九岁生日的时候发现了父亲的秘密。

德拉科刚和他的纯血小伙伴们依依不舍地告别，正躲在储物间里兴冲冲地拆他的生日礼物。德拉科最先找的就是爸爸妈妈的礼物，他们的生日礼物从来没有让他失望过，去年他从纳西莎那里得到了一口儿童魔法坩埚，从卢修斯那里得到了一整年份的美容魔药。德拉科格外喜欢卢修斯的礼物，不仅由于马尔福家过于注重外表的天性，更是因为这瓶特制的魔药还有香水的功能，服用下去一整天都会环绕着卢修斯身上的味道，酸涩的柑橘混着红茶的苦香，隐约夹杂着一丝辛辣的烟草味，而只有处在中心的德拉科才能在夜晚，所有的香气都随着太阳的落下沉寂下来的时候，闻到一缕麝香若有若无的暧昧香气。

“卢克，你不觉得这对德拉科来说太成熟了点吗？”纳西莎曾经和卢修斯抱怨过。

“对德拉科来说正合适，茜茜，”卢修斯的视线从预言家日报的上沿盯着远处在草坪上追着捉白孔雀羽毛的德拉科，没有看身边的妻子，“德拉科最爱他的父亲。”

在德拉科九岁的生日这一天，他照例服了卢修斯送他的美容魔药，这是最后一瓶了，所以德拉科格外迫切地想要看看卢修斯是不是又送来了新的。纳西莎送来了一个魔法胸针，上面的蓝宝石会在主人遇到危险的时候一闪一闪地发出警报，德拉科迫不及待地把它别在了袍子上，但他翻遍了礼物堆也没找到卢修斯的礼物。他委屈地扁了扁嘴，但也不敢在现在出去打扰正在送别客人们的卢修斯，只好继续拆着礼物。为了巴结马尔福家的独子，送礼人早就打听好了德拉科的喜好，但往常那些能让他高兴一天的小物件此时却让他索然无味。

“Boring.” 

德拉科拆了一半就不想拆了，扯开领口最上面的纽扣，无聊地仰面躺在了礼物堆上，包装纸的尖角硌得他腰间一阵刺痛，那里一定红了，但他却懒得动，满脑子想得都是卢修斯未到的生日礼物。德拉科的领口歪到一边，可以从敞口中窥探到男孩笔直的锁骨，衣服因为躺着的姿势向上翻起，露出小巧的肚脐，此时正随着呼吸在雪白的肚皮上一张一合，皮鞋被踢在一边，小腿的吊袜带因为膝盖的弯折松弛地吊着。非常的，没有贵族形象，但他毕竟只是一个九岁的孩子，即使是在最严苛的纯血之家也不能对他的外表要求的更多。

储藏室的门悄无声息地打开，德拉科没有注意到一道高大的身影闪身进门，蛰伏在他身边的阴影里，双眸在黑暗里一眨不眨地盯着他失态的样子，闪闪发亮仿佛饥饿的狼眼。

“德拉科。”

卢修斯突然出声惊动了躺在地上发呆的男孩，他一股脑地爬起来，慌张地站在卢修斯的面前，虽然他的父亲不会打骂他，但他还是非常害怕自己衣衫不整的样子让卢修斯不满。

“父亲。”

男孩乖巧地低着头，看不到卢修斯正遗憾地看着他的衣服随着重力落下遮住了纤细的腰。

“如果你还想要你的生日礼物的话，跟我来。”

卢修斯没有像往常一样走近他的儿子，或者用大掌揉乱德拉科的头发，他只是一言不发地转身带着德拉科往地窖走去。异样的氛围感染了德拉科，他也没有像往常一样主动跑上去牵住卢修斯的手，或者撒娇让卢修斯抱着，他拖着步子不情不愿地跟着卢修斯，越往地窖走心理的不安感就越重，直到这种异样感在他看到地窖里的摆设的时候达到了顶峰。

地窖里和他记忆中一样的阴沉，墙上还是老样子挂着鞭子和刑具，唯一不同的是中间的桌子上摆着一瓶红酒一样的东西。卢修斯面色如常地坐到了旁边唯一一张扶手椅里，不知道从哪里摸出一支红酒杯。

“坐，德拉科。”

卢修斯自然地拍了拍自己的大腿，示意德拉科坐上来。这实在是太平常不过了，就在今天白天，德拉科还坐在卢修斯的腿上撒娇，但现在不知道为什么，平常最愿意亲近卢修斯的他现在只是在原地磨蹭，低着头站在那里，用脚掌摩擦底面微不可见的灰尘。

等了一会儿，见德拉科还是没有动静，卢修斯有些不耐烦地一个飞来咒把德拉科召唤到自己怀里。他用手臂环着德拉科的腰，俯身把瓶子里的液体缓缓倒到酒杯里，嘴唇贴近德拉科的耳朵

“尝尝看，这是爸爸专门为小龙准备的生日礼物。”

气流随着呼吸吹拂过德拉科的耳朵，温热的气体包裹着男孩的耳朵尖，让那里一片通红。

“爸爸…”

德拉科不安地在卢修斯怀里扭动，突然回忆起他小的时候非要卢修斯骑着笤帚带着他飞，那天在对角巷里卢修斯也是这样抱着他，在他耳边轻声细语。

“小龙的眼泪要流在有意义的地方啊…”

他忽然记起了当时没有听清楚的话，但又不确定这是否只是自己的幻觉，当回忆童年的时候，人们总是分不清梦境和现实。和那时一样，现在抱着他的男人让他本能地觉得危险，他的理智告诉他这是最宠爱他的父亲，但被卢修斯抱着的身体已经不受控制地僵硬了起来。

不管是他的理智还是情感，德拉科都不想也不敢违背卢修斯的话，他听话地就这卢修斯的手小口小口地啜饮着杯子里红色的液体，却仍旧有一丝液体来不及吞咽顺着嘴角流了下来。那瓶酒——姑且称之为酒吧——的滋味并不差，酒精味几乎闻不见，酒液微甜，却不似他之前吃过的蜜糖，这种甜在舌尖处还让人愉悦，但到了舌根就腻得人发苦，一口下去让人舌头和牙齿一起发麻，脑子被两种截然不同的味道搅和成乱糟糟的一片，只能感受到从内心深处发芽的兴奋和愉悦。

“真是让人操心啊。”

卢修斯无奈地叹息，却难掩声音中兴奋的颤抖。他用拇指抚去德拉科嘴角的红痕，维持着刚刚的姿势在男孩脸侧含了一口红色的液体，捏着德拉科的下巴迫使他转过脸来。男孩的唇还泛着潋滟的水光，沾染了红色的液体更显得娇艳欲滴，此时正欲言又止地张着。

卢修斯贪婪地盯着男孩的唇，吻了上去。微凉的液体被渡到男孩口中，让男孩无意识地下咽，突然感到卢修斯的舌头伸了过来，刮擦着口腔缝隙处来不及下咽的酒液，缠绕着他的舌头迫使它与他交缠在一起。两片同样鲜红的嘴唇交织在一起，来不及下咽的液体在唇舌的推据下发出淫靡的水声，直到被两人分食干净。

德拉科不记得自己是怎么喝完那一瓶不知名的液体的，到后来他的意识已经恍惚了。模糊中记得卢修斯让他跪在他身前，取下了挂在墙上的鞭子。鞭子坚硬的鳞片划破了他的衬衫，在他的胸前留下一道道渗出血珠的鞭痕。

但当他第二天从自己的大床上醒来，他早已换上了平常的睡袍，床边整整齐齐地摆放着昨天穿过的衣服，没有被撕破的痕迹，没有酒味，就像他的身上一样干净，仿佛昨天的一切都只是一场梦。

德拉科梦游一样换好衣服，来到客厅与纳西莎和卢修斯一起吃早茶。纳西莎像往常一样关切地问他满不满意自己的生日礼物，卢修斯照例坐在餐桌上首，不甚在意地翻看着预言家日报。德拉科在沉默中吃完了早餐，纳西莎已经早早地吃完离去了，小精灵也不知所踪，起居室里只有德拉科和卢修斯两个人。德拉科拿起傍边的餐巾小幅度地擦了擦嘴角，随机起身恭谨地对卢修斯告别。

卢修斯勾勾手指让男孩站到他的面前，冰凉修长的手指沿着德拉科的脸划过带起一阵战栗，说出了今天见到他的第一句话。

“小龙，这是你我的秘密。”

TBC


	2. 后续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯内普发现了德拉科和卢修斯之间的秘密

秘密-后续

千呼万唤始出来的后续

LMDM/SSDM

德拉科已经十六岁了，在卢修斯多年的调教下，他的身子已经像一朵被渍透了的绯色花，慢慢张开糜烂的花瓣，散发着诱人堕落的香气。倒不是卢修斯对自己的儿子真的做了什么出格的事情，只是，自从他去了霍格沃兹开始，卢修斯就会在他每个暑假的周末，或者是圣诞节假期的每一个夜晚，将他叫到阴暗的地牢里，邀请德拉科共享他的私人窖藏。

一开始他还因此感到兴奋，亲近父亲的天性让男孩因为和视若天神的父亲共享无人知晓的秘密而感到隐秘的骄傲。而且，卢修斯的吻技很纯熟，灵活的舌尖带着不容抗拒的力量在他的口腔中游走，细细按摩着他嘴里每一处敏感的软肉。卢修斯喜欢将他抱在自己的腿上，伸出双臂以绝对占有的姿态环住自己的儿子，大手放在德拉科的胸前，在德拉科被吻得丧失理智的时候微微屈起手指，装作不经意地用指腹刮骚男孩胸前柔软的小点，感受着那里因为自己的动作充血发硬，变成两颗坚硬的小石子。每当这时，在酒精、接吻、和父亲刻意撩拨的三重作用下，男孩的嘴里都会因为过于舒服而发出甜腻的呻吟。

后来，德拉科长大了一点，大概在三年级的时候，开始知晓了一些男女之事，便不再愿意让卢修斯这样亲密地将他抱在腿上，但他依然抗拒不了卢修斯与他分享的私藏。他忐忑地站在自己的父亲面前，拒绝卢修斯向他伸出的双手的时候，整个身子都在紧张地微微颤抖。他的父亲溺爱他，将他宠成了一个不知天高地厚的小少爷，但继承人该上的课程却一个不落地监督他上完。他是一个懂得审时度势的斯莱特林，虽然尚且幼稚，却看得清自己的一切都来源于他的父亲慷慨的赐予。他不敢违抗父亲，但学校交给他的道德准则却让他不得不鼓起勇气，彻底拒绝这危险的灰色地带。

“我的小龙长大了。”

卢修斯的声音像一条冰冷的毒蛇在嘶嘶地吐着信子，德拉科战栗得更加厉害，竭力抑制住像小时候一样讨好地缩到父亲怀里的冲动。从小到大，每当他犯了错时，只要乖乖缩到父亲的怀里，就可以免于一切处罚。

男孩孤立无援地站在阴暗的地窖里，小巧的贝齿紧紧咬住下嘴唇，垂着眼睛不敢看前方的男人，卢修斯的眸色不断加深，灰蓝色的眸子中酝酿着的危险让德拉科愈发腿软。

桌子上，从酒瓶口漏出的酒珠顺着冰凉的瓶壁缓缓滑到桌上，在布满水珠的壁身上留下一道蜿蜒的水迹，已经落到桌上的酒液正在干涸，留下一滩深红的印记。卢修斯看着那滴水从瓶口漏出，直至在桌面上蒸发不见，这才缓缓开口。

“很好，既然不想亲近你的父亲，那就从这里出去吧。”

如德拉科所期望的那样，卢修斯又一次面对着心爱的儿子妥协了。但话中的内容却叫德拉科恐慌不已。

“不，父亲，我只是不希望再像一个小孩子一样被您抱着。”德拉科扑倒在父亲脚下，浅金色的脑袋匍匐在卢修斯的膝头撒娇般地蹭着男人的大腿，本该来自父亲手掌的抚摸没有如期而至。从没在卢修斯那受到过冷遇的小少爷慌了心神，抬头哀求着看向上方的男人，却被那双眸子中无动于衷的冰冷狠狠刺伤。

父亲…在前一秒男孩还想着拒绝自己的父亲，而如今却愿意为了让那个男人能像往常一样看自己一眼献上自己的全部。他的视线聚焦在桌上的红酒上，刚刚拿出的红酒本来有些阴凉，此时因为被放置得久了，凝结在瓶壁上水汽滴滴答答地落下，在瓶底汇成了泥泞的一滩。德拉科伸手抓住了细长的瓶口，含了满满的一口酒液就吻上了卢修斯紧闭着的双唇，学着卢修斯之前对他的样子，用青涩的舌尖撬开男人冷淡的唇线，向卢修斯的唇中缓缓渡入了一口酒液。那酒液却因为嘴里含得太满而纷纷漏出嘴角，弄脏了卢修斯的衣襟。慌乱之下，德拉科不慎将酒液吸入气管中，火辣的涩感呛得他不住地咳嗽了起来。

“还是太稚嫩了啊，小龙。”

卢修斯看着德拉科狼狈的样子轻轻叹息，就着男孩站着的姿势将人抱在自己的怀里，手掌轻轻拍抚德拉科的脊背。男孩的骨骼还没有长成，脊椎比成人来的细一些，仿佛轻轻一用力就能捏断。卢修斯的手指轻轻拂过背部细小的突起，感受着男孩因为抽噎而一起一伏的胸膛，就好像怀里人的还是那个天真地跟在他的身后叫着爸爸的稚童。

男人轻轻舔过少年精致的耳廓，德拉科怕痒地向后闪躲，却被卢修斯按住了脑袋，舌尖强硬地插入小巧的耳窝之中，在耳朵深处那片敏感的肌肤上留下潮湿的痕迹。男孩因为卢修斯的触碰软了身子，无力地攀附着卢修斯的脖颈，像一株缠在大树上的菟丝花。

从那天起，卢修斯再也没有将男孩抱在他的膝上。但他找到了新的乐趣——让德拉科自愿献上甜蜜的亲吻，再用更过分的手段哄得他的男孩在他的怀里止不住地哭泣。

直到德拉科长到十六岁，在温室里精心培育的少年与那些正处在青春期的笨拙的孩子们有着截然不同的风情，他的皮肤依然如少年时光洁细腻，没有一般男孩子的青春痘和因为过剩的生长素分泌造成的粗糙的皮肤，身体像柳条一样抽长，婴儿肥褪去，曾经的脂肪都化作裹着修长四肢的皮肤上羊脂白玉一样的光。他也在经历着每一个男孩都要经历的变声期，却不似同级的男孩那样操着难听的公鸭嗓，暗哑的质感与少年音的清亮混合在一起，每一句话的末尾都像长出了一个小钩子，勾得人心痒难耐。学校自然不缺大批的男男女女为他疯狂，就连一直以来敌对的三人组见了他也不免脸红地低着头走开，不过德拉科对所有的追求都兴致缺缺。卢修斯早已在男孩身上打下抹不掉的印记，让这朵用爱和欲望浇灌的仙葩只为了他而心甘情愿地绽放。

这是错的，德拉科已经不是无知的少年，他曾经挣扎过，反抗过，却只能无力地在名为卢修斯的漩涡里沉沦。他控制不住自己一遍遍梦到父亲温柔地拨开他的衣服，等起床时才发现腿间一片粘腻的冰凉。他无法控制自己的身体因为卢修斯的触碰而兴奋地颤抖，在卢修斯亲吻他的时候伸出舌头挽留，叫嚣着想要更多。他全心全意地爱慕着自己的父亲，不论是孩童对于父亲的孺慕，还是情人间隐秘的痴迷全都系在了那个男人身上。不过，让他难堪的是，卢修斯从不碰他，也从不做亲吻之外的事情，他从没有解开过德拉科的衣服，连德拉科最为情动的时候，那个男人甚至连呼吸都和平常一样平稳。德拉科想过，或许卢修斯对他，只是单纯的父子之情，那些肮脏的念头不过是他自己的臆想。十六岁的男孩一边因为这背德的情感而羞耻，一边却抵挡不住卢修斯的邀请，在男人带给他的无上快感中越陷越深。

然而，这一切都随着卢修斯的入狱戛然而止，他是在预言家日报上看到的消息，甚至都没有来得及和卢修斯告别。得知这个消息的时候，德拉科正坐在霍格沃兹的餐桌前，期待着假期回家后和卢修斯的见面，刚打开预言家日报就看到封面上那个总是掌控者一切的男人被傲罗一左一右夹在中间，他像被人当头泼了一盆凉水，唰的一下从头冷到脚。他不记得自己是怎样惨白着脸色踉跄着离开大厅，心心念念的全都是照片上父亲披散在肩上的微乱发梢，周围人的窃窃私语入不了他的耳朵，自然也没有注意到教师席上那束注视的目光。

六年级前的暑假，他代替父亲接受了黑魔标记。上首坐着的那个蛇脸男人因为卢修斯的办事不利而迁怒在他的儿子身上，钻心剜骨接二连三地打在他身上，让男孩痛得从座位跌坐到地板上，蜷缩成一团几欲昏厥。最让德拉科害怕的是，周围的人看着他的目光，包括他的主人腥红色眸子中酝酿着的兴味，那是看向一件精致的物品时带着欲念的疯狂眼神。他听到了自己的魔药教授的声音：

“不如让马尔福家的继承人代替卢修斯完成主人的任务。”

男人在马尔福家的继承人上加重了语气，其中警告的意味让伏地魔危险地眯起了眼睛，忽然又想到了什么令人愉悦的事情发出了尖利的笑声。

“那就让小马尔福去刺杀邓布利多吧，”他走到德拉科身边，附身用惨白的手指捏住德拉科尖细的下巴，“如果你能让我满意，我就把你的父亲放出来。”他说完就甩开了德拉科的脸，拿出手帕慢条斯理地擦着刚刚碰到男孩皮肤的手指，大笑着宣布散会。

食死徒从会议室鱼贯而出，德拉科躺在冰冷的地板上，看着各式各样的靴子在视线里出现又消失，最后视线里再没有了其他人。

“哎”他听到了一声低沉的叹息，感到自己被一个男人抱了起来，淡淡的魔药味环绕着他，德拉科支撑不住在这熟悉的气味中昏了过去。

暑假很快过去，德拉科在这段时间往阿兹卡班寄出了无数没有回音的信，有时是简短的问候，有时候是一些尽力搜刮出的生活琐事，他绝口不提自己已经被伏地魔标记的事，也从未告诉过卢修斯他的任务，少年的文字保持着贵族应有的克制和疏离，但思念却抑制不住地从字里行间里浸透在羊皮纸上。

他见过斯内普几次，每次都是在食死徒会议上，那个男人就坐在伏地魔的下首，十分受到器重的样子。他曾鼓起勇气悄悄抬起眼向那个方向看过去几次，只能失望地发现那个男人永远紧紧地抿着嘴唇，眼神空洞地注视着前方不存在的焦点。

等六年级开始的时候，德拉科肉眼可见地憔悴了下来。曾经被人精心培育的花朵因为失去了情欲的滋养萎靡不振，恐惧迷茫和疼痛的想念沉甸甸地压在德拉科的身上，那朵淫靡的花再也无法释放出富有攻击性的惑人香味，蜷缩起来的花盘在枝头上摇摇欲坠，显得格外的——

惹人怜惜。每当斯内普从高高的教师席上眼神扫过那个魂不守舍的孩子的时候，内心就是这样的感受。出于教师的职业道德，他从伏地魔手里救下了那个孩子。他承认自己在许多教过的小巨怪中对德拉科是有一些偏爱，这个孩子在魔药上有着一些过人的天赋，天生懂得审时度势，在卢修斯的引导下更明白怎么讨好比他年长的人的欢心。尤其是在和纳西莎立下了牢不可破的誓言之后，斯内普对德拉科的关注就更多了起来。

圣诞节前，一名叫凯蒂贝尔的格兰芬多女生因为接触了收到诅咒的蛋白石项链而昏迷的消息让整个霍格沃兹都人心惶惶了起来，斯内普知道这漏洞百出的拙劣计划出自那个男孩的手笔，他真的想好好给他的脑子来一个清理一新让他不要在黑魔王和邓布利多的对决中再自以为是地添乱。奈何这个曾经最让他省心的学生现在千方百计地躲着他，终于在圣诞夜的时候被他抓住了身影。

他从费尔奇手上把企图混入斯拉戈霍恩的办公室被发现的德拉科带到一个无人的角落，转身看着那个惊慌而气恼的男孩。

“……不能再出纰漏，德拉科，贝蒂那件事已经触碰到了邓布利多的底线，你该不会愚蠢地以为你的那些肮脏的小手段能够骗过邓布利多把，要是你被开除——”

“那事跟我无关，知道吗？”德拉科恼火地开口打断了斯内普，梗着脖子虚张声势地叫嚷，眼睛却心虚地不敢看眼前的男人。

“你很清楚我不想告诉邓布利多。”地窖之主嘶嘶地开口，话语中的警告让德拉科一下子慌了神。

“你答应过我妈妈！”他不敢置信地看向斯内普的眼睛，在触及到饱含着怒意的黑眸的时候又被灼伤了一般移开了眼睛，弱下了语气，“我不需要你的保护。这是我的工作，他给我的，我正在做。我有一个计划，会成功的，只是时间比预计的要长些。”

“如果你告诉我，我可以帮你——” [1]

“你帮不了我，没有人帮得了我。”德拉科打断了斯内普的话，垂着眼睛看向斯内普握着自己手腕的手，“我不在乎，我只想让我爸爸回来。”

“你能帮我吗？”

半晌得不到回应，一滴温热的泪水滴落在斯内普的手上，那个男孩转身跑远了。

斯内普本不应该感到内疚，每个人在战争中都有自己的位置。卢修斯注定了要进阿兹卡班，莉莉注定要死去，哈利波特注定要背负救世主的枷锁，自己注定了要赎罪，德拉科注定了要成为食死徒，这是他们自己的路，每个人都得学会咽下前人造成的苦果。但是当那个孩子放下所有防备向自己求助的时候，他无可救药地被愧疚感淹没了。他能守护得了德拉科的性命，却救不了那个男孩的灵魂。那肯定不像邓布利多说的爱那么简单地就能描述，他可以感受到那个男孩身上有更复杂的东西。

最不可能萌发爱情的是什么？是愧疚  
最容易变质的是什么？是愧疚

他花大量的时间注意那个男孩，甚至超出了牢不可破誓言的要求。他远远地跟在那个男孩身后，仿佛一片沉默的影子。他看着那个男孩每天半夜把自己消失在八楼的走廊，在第二天清晨又满目红血丝地出现。德拉科崩溃的样子很不像一个马尔福，他没学到卢修斯的狡诈和谨慎，甚至连最基本的安全意识都忘记了，抽泣声被空旷的盥洗室放大，传遍了整个走廊，他只好在远处的阴影里为他驱逐误入其中的学生。

当一座冰山崩塌，旁边的山峰往往会随之纷纷崩溃。当他看到那个男孩倒在盥洗室的血泊里，心中隐约不安的预感终于坐实。他抱起那个意识不清的男孩，感受着男孩眷恋地在他胸口蹭着，不停地小声叫着父亲，内心深处已经裂开的寒冰轰然碎裂，只留下零零星星的碎块固执地漂浮在水面上。

德拉科终究是个被他的父亲保护的太好的孩子，从那之后那孩子就莫名地放下防备和他亲近起来。他不再躲着他，甚至在空闲的时候会到他的办公室缠着他。扣分和禁闭吓不退他，那孩子甚至会在同行的时候大胆地揪住他袖子的一角，仿佛感受不到斯内普放出的冷气。每当他问起，苍白的小脸上就会露出难得一见的笑容，好像被太阳照亮的雏菊，“因为教授是可以信任的人，”往往还会补充一句，“就像父亲一样。”

斯内普知道他的父亲会将那个男孩牢牢地保护在身后，却没料到，他的父亲和男孩之间还有一个不能说的秘密。这个秘密在德拉科的生日那天晚上被曾经发誓永远保密的当事人自己揭开，德拉科神情恍惚地来到斯内普的办公室，手里还攥着一瓶被喝了一半的红色液体。

“教授。”

男孩喝了一口瓶中的酒，突然扑到斯内普怀中，仰头吻上了男人的唇。一切发生的太过突然，斯内普没有躲开，任由男孩将深红色的液体渡到自己口中。男孩的舌头像一条小蛇，带着他的舌头上下翻搅，同时拨动着他停跳十几年的心脏。这个吻太过热烈，酒液过于醉人，直到一吻结束，斯内普才反应过来瓶中液体的问题。他夺过男孩手中的酒瓶，放在鼻子下轻嗅，分辨出里面火灰蛇蛋的腥气和辛辣的椒薄荷，眉头紧紧皱起，他轻轻晃了晃瓶中的液体，看到摇荡的漩涡里一闪而过的银白 [2]的时候，整个人都愤怒起来。

“这是哪里来的？”斯内普紧紧地握住男孩的手臂，他知道男孩有多么勾人，却没想到有人竟然如此大费周章地想要得到他，看男孩的样子应该已经接触了不短的时间。男人心头忽然浮上了一个不可能的答案，正当他想要否定的时候，男孩却毫不在意地替他确认了。

“是我爸爸留下的。”他一脸无辜地歪歪头补充道，“我爸爸经常拿出来和我一起喝。”

男孩说着就要伸手去够斯内普手里的酒瓶，手腕却被斯内普一把攥住。德拉科吃痛地皱了皱眉头，不解地瞪着斯内普，半晌忽然想到什么一般笑着在男人的脸颊亲了一下。

“我知道了，教授是不是想喂我，就像爸爸经常做的那样。”德拉科不自觉地用上了小时候经常和卢修斯撒娇的语气，软软地靠在斯内普的怀里。

斯内普脸色铁青地把德拉科安置在自己的床上，少年趁着他不注意，一把抢过男人手里的酒瓶，咕嘟咕嘟地喝了起来，等斯内普夺下的时候，一整瓶已经见底。

德拉科从来都没有喝过这么多，卢修斯总是在德拉科能够承受的边缘浅尝辄止，男孩现在意识都模糊了起来，眼前的人一会儿变成卢修斯，一会儿变成斯内普，让他分不清梦境和现实。卢修斯的吻和被斯内普抱在怀里的记忆反复在他的脑海里闪回，无人知晓的爱意沸腾起来折磨着少年的心神，德拉科在不甚清醒下终于吐露出了平日里苦苦压抑的感情。

“父亲，我爱你。”男孩说出来的时候，早已泪流满面。

“看清楚我是谁，德拉科。”斯内普面色阴沉地看着抱着自己胳膊不让自己起身的男孩，漆黑的眸子一片深沉。

男人的问题让男孩顿了一下，他睁大眼睛仔细地分辨着眼前的人，看了一会笃定地开口：“教授，你是教授。我爱你。”他搂住男人的脖子，大胆地吻了上去。

男孩扯着自己和斯内普的衣服，斯内普不知道自己为什么就这么由着男孩胡闹。他推据着男孩的动作，却不忍心将男孩甩开。云情正稠，两个人纠缠了一整夜才沉沉入睡，男孩口中不停低喃着爱意，到最后已经分辨不出叫的是卢修斯还是西弗勒斯的名字。

FIN

[1]部分参考《哈利波特与混血王子》  
[2]火灰蛇蛋，爱情魔药的成分（《神奇的动物在哪里》）; 椒薄荷，欢欣剂的成分（《哈利波特与混血王子》）; 银白的闪光——月长石粉末，缓和剂的成分（《哈利波特与凤凰社》）  
私设“酒”是卢修斯特意研制出来的一种魔药，服用的时候会令人感到愉悦，并产生一定的迷幻效果。长期服用能够潜移默化地影响人的意识和身体，不自觉地爱上每次服用时陪在身边的人。该魔药药效平缓，不像迷情剂一样容易被周围的人发现异常，但同时该魔药缺乏指向性，服用者容易爱上具有某种特征的一类人，而非特定的某个人。


End file.
